The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems, and more particularly, to heat recovery systems for gas turbine systems.
Combined cycle power plants combine engine systems with steam turbine systems to produce electricity while reducing energy waste. For example, certain combined cycle power plants include gas turbine systems that combust a fuel-air mixture to create torque that drives a load, such as an electrical generator. In order to reduce energy waste, exhaust gas from the gas turbine engine may be supplied to a heat recovery steam generator (“HRSG”) to generate steam for a steam turbine. The power generated by the steam turbine may also drive an electrical generator or another type of load. As such, the combined cycle power plants may be useful in converting fuel and exhaust heat into power. It would be beneficial to improve the operations of a variety of combined cycle power plants.